


How Do I Know if I'm Attracted to Blonds?

by awkwardedgeworth



Series: How Do You Know? [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chaos, Emotional Constipation, Humor, Love Language: Bantering, M/M, Miya Atsumu Cologne Model, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Relationship, Words of Affirmation but Insults, how to look cool in front of your crush: get yourself knocked out by a door
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardedgeworth/pseuds/awkwardedgeworth
Summary: He catches hair the shade of Gudetama eggs and does a double take, neck whipping back as Atsumu smirks at him, hand in pockets, dark eyebrows raised, hairblond.Despite the horrid yellow tone, it oddly suits his skin and the arrogant tilt of his jaw. Sakusa swallows, mouth dry. He, personally, doesn't know what to make of it. He just knows that the squirmy stomach he's been trying to repress ever since Atsumu was featured in Volleyball Monthly is back and isn't going away.And then the door slams into his face.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: How Do You Know? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130480
Comments: 10
Kudos: 281





	How Do I Know if I'm Attracted to Blonds?

**Author's Note:**

> today on episode 5784 of 'awkwardedgeworth promises to upload X fic on their next update but releases Y fic instead': the miya atsumu cologne fic and sakusa's slow descend into realizing that he's only attracted to a Very Specific blond
> 
> i've clowned atsumu and now it's sakusa's turn
> 
> special thanks to immune for rubbing our two remaining braincells together into this Chaos

A ping chirps out of Komori's phone. Sakusa growls, sending his cousin a foul look as he hums and whips his phone out, fingers a blur over the screen of his smartphone, the sea cucumber phone strap from a Detective Conan collectible swinging merrily.

"I thought you wanted tea," He enunciates, standing next to him by the drinks aisle.

Komori ignores him, eagerly texting some girl back.

"Komori."

His cousin hums, "Yeah, just a minute."

"We'll be late. You can talk to her later. What's so attractive about her anyway?"

"No we won't, we'll just take the short cut. And hmm, I don't know? She has nice hair?"

"'Nice hair?'" Sakusa gives the phone in his hands a glare, hoping that the girl on the other end stops so he can drag his cousin away, " _Motoya_."

"Just go first if you're so antsy to see Miya-kun," Komori laughs, the traitor. 

Sakusa doesn't flush, doesn't snipe back, not wanting to give him a reaction. He merely steps away, his elbows brushing the candies and marshmallows behind the drink aisle. He draws his arms closer to his body, awkwardly wading through the shelves so his backpack doesn't knock anything down until he steps outside.

The clerk by the door bids him a good day. Sakusa shifts his mask with the knuckles of his fingers, careful not to tug on it too much and heads to the Japan All Youth Volleyball camp. 

He eventually bumps into the setter that defeated Shiratorizawa just outside the building and makes his way inside, unzipping his jersey.

One of the middle blockers who was around last year holds his hands up, "Yo, Sakusa-kun."

Sakusa dips his head in greeting. He forgot his name, hoping that the middle blocker doesn't say anything else before Hibarida could take attendance and call everyone's names.

"How are you, senpai?"

"Oh busy. I read that you landed yourself in the top three in the article from _Volleyball Monthly_ , congratulations," Third Year Middle Blocker says, pointing to the door he's about to go into, "Anyway, everyone's here already, Hibarida's getting antsy. Is Komori-kun not with you?"

Sakusa snorts, "Komori is—"

Komori explodes through the door, careening, red in the face.

"Don't you _dare_ say a—"

"I told you so," Sakusa flatly says, turning to him. Third Year Middle Blocker laughs and goes ahead. Out of the corner of his eyes, Sakusa catches a blur of white hair as Komori, bent over and red in the face, is completely knocked down when Hoshiumi tackles him.

"Komori!" Hoshiumi singlehandedly drags Komori up, patting him enthusiastically, "Good to see you again!"

Sakusa hides a smirk, turning around to go further into the building as Kageyama slips past him and pushes the door away for them both. As he steps forward, a familiar, easy going voice greets him.

"Omi-kun, looking moody as always."

"Cut that out, Miya," Sakusa grumbles, already turning around.

He catches hair the shade of Gudetama eggs and does a double take, neck whipping back as Atsumu smirks at him, hand in pockets, dark eyebrows raised, hair _blond_. He hears his cousin gasp behind him, Hoshiumi dashing forward and tugging on his hair to ask if it's a wig as Atsumu scowls at him.

Despite the horrid yellow tone, it suits his skin and the arrogant tilt of his jaw. Sakusa swallows, mouth dry.

He personally doesn't know what to make of it. He just knows that the squirmy stomach he's been trying to repress ever since Atsumu was featured in _Volleyball Monthly_ is back and isn't going away.

And then the door slams into his face.

_recent searches: going from natural black to blond, hair toning, can you really dye hair with lemon juice, strand test, what is the difference between 20 and 30 volume developer, bleach peroxide, brassiness, how do i know if im attracted to blonds or if i want to fight them_

"Have you thought about dyeing your hair blond?"

Komori looks up, lowers his ramen noodles back onto the bowl and stares at him. 

"What?"

Sakusa purses his lips. He doesn't want to admit it but....

He repeats his question.

Komori takes a sip of his shio broth. It's Sakusa's first day as captain of the men's volleyball team and they chose to celebrate by eating out, "Um, no," He's giving Sakusa a suspicious look, "Do _you_ want to go blond?"

Sakusa's hand creeps up from where they're resting on his lap. One of the chefs slides over to the bar seating and places his tsukemen in front of him. The glossy orange yolk gleaming in the light reminds him of a certain someone as he tugs on his hair, the curls knotted in some areas.

"No."

Komori allows the topic to be dropped. Sakusa pokes his eggs, taking his chopsticks and separating some of the thin noodles and swishing it around the broth. It's not unusual for Sakusa to pepper his cousin with odd questions, but he's surprised Komori didn't push further him.

It might have to do with the fact that Wakatoshi turned him down the other day. 

Sakusa opens his mouth and slurps his noodles, licking the leftover broth on his lips as he goes for a second bite.

Sakusa almost forgets about Miya Atsumu in between his sports science degree and making the second lineup in the men's volleyball team during his first year at Waseda. 

It isn't until he catches Akaashi Keiji's eyes, holding a ball as he stands near the third lineup, smiling, that the squirmy feeling he has in his stomach is back.

So he casually dates. He kisses Akaashi Keiji in the empty gym after everyone has gone home, he kisses someone with the same thighs as Miya Atsumu but has the wrong hair, and kisses blonds, _so_ many blonds, feeling nothing in his chest other than a sort of emptiness that's only filled whenever he watches the Black Jackals.

After that, he tries his hardest to forget about Atsumu by kissing anyone _but_ blonds. The squirmy feeling shifts into a dull ache and lingers. 

"He's gotten better," He tells Akaashi, both of them sitting on the couch. Akaashi, a biased and avid fan of the Beam Cannon, smiles, watching Bokuto's famous cross spike secure Japan their first set in the semi-finals.

"It's a shame, Kiyoomi," Komori says, eyes fixed on the screen. His voice is soft, "About your shoulder."

He was invited to be on the National Team but a miscalculation ended in an injury and his name was dropped. 

"...It's my own fault," He mumbles, tugging on the hems of his sleeves.

The air conditioning unit whirs around his living room as his phone pings.

He replies to his mother, telling her that yes, he is doing the physical therapy stretches to heal his rotator cuff, and yes, he's watching the games currently. He bids her goodbye and looks at the screen again, Bokuto and Kageyama standing in a huddle next to Nishida, a certain blond haired setter that Sakusa thought would've made the Olympic roster missing.

Sakusa pinches his temples, wondering if he needs to be exorcised. Can the spirit of a person haunt you even if they're not dead? 

"Sakusa-kun?"

He looks up. Akaashi gives him a shy smile, holding up his phone.

"Are you interested in dating?"

He breaks off the relationship with Akaashi's literature classmate before he graduates, both of them agreeing to go on their separate ways now that their lives are heading in different directions. During the four years at Waseda, he became captain of the volleyball team, won two back-to-back titles in Japan's Intercollegiate Volleyball Championship, earned the MVP award and finally figured out how to do his hair.

His ex, blond, (no need for laughter, thank you very much), didn't seem to mind, even accompanying him to department stores as Sakusa sought out one specific shampoo that turns all his curls into waves.

"What the fuck is this," Komori wheezes, having flown to Osaka to help Sakusa unpack. The moving company had just left, taking away the blue boxes and hallway padding with smiles. He slowly lowers a heavy box, sweating, "Did you put bricks in here?"

"No, that would be in the other box—" Komori snorts and gives him the middle finger, "—and that has all my hair products."

"...You know that Osaka probably has the same—"

"They don't, I checked," He fidgets with the headband holding his bangs away from his face, "Alright, put that down, help me open my cleaning stuff first."

Komori collapses on the floor, spreading his limbs like a starfish. Sakusa doesn't apologize when he steps on his hand, his cousin complaining.

"OW! Kiyoomi!"

"Don't worry, you still have the other hand."

"You're such a jerk, what did I do in my past life to get stuck with you? And didn't they clean this place already?"

Sakusa scoffs, finding the box labeled 'cleaning' and pulling a box cutter out of his pocket. The moving company offered to unpack it all for him, but he told them it was unnecessary, wary of other people touching his stuff, "They did but I don't trust them. Anyway, get up!"

"You're buying me yakiniku after this," Komori moans, "Is it your first day tomorrow?"

"No, I start in three days. I'm signing more papers and getting a physical from the team's doctor tomorrow."

Komori hums, suspiciously light, "And will Atsumu-kun be there?"

Sakusa squeezes the pack of microfiber cloth, thinking of how Komori had started calling Miya 'Atsumu-kun' ever since they went into the pro league together, gritting out, " _Yes_."

"Ah, you never got over him, did you? Well, I can't really say anything but good luck."

Sakusa throws the cloth at Komori's face, red. He also chases his cousin around his apartment, glad that there's no one living in the unit below him.

_recent searches: don quijote osaka, can a spirit haunt you if they're not dead?, do i like blonds or is this another phase, what does it mean if i don't feel too sad when we broke up, miya atsumu service ace compilation_

"Omi-kun! Come with me to the department store!"

Sakusa turns, not exactly putting up a fight as Atsumu loops their elbows together and tugs him down the hotel hallway, away from their rooms, "I thought I told you to pack your toiletries properly!"

"Ah, but I didn't want to carry a nearly empty bottle," Atsumu says, grinning at him, "You're not scared are you? Tokyo is a big city after all."

"I _lived_ here for twenty-two years," He hisses, ripping his arm out as Atsumu laughs and darts out into the night, tipping his head up to the sky. "Where are we going?"

And when Atsumu turns to him, his lips pulled into an effortless, sincere smile, the fairy lights around on the streets twinkling behind him, Sakusa feels his stomach clench again.

His hair isn't golden anymore, it's lighter, not quite blond, but a confusing shade that takes on the neon colors of the billboards and flashing lights around them. Atsumu is saying something, the shell of his ear red as several fans on the street curiously look at him, waving.

"...too strong, I wanted a cream blond, not a silver blond. Ugh, can you imagine me with grey hair? I'd look like Samu again," Atsumu shivers, raising his shoulders to his ears as Sakusa stares painfully, "Finding a good purple shampoo is so hard."

"Purple shampoo."

"Yeah, I turn brassy if I don't tone it."

Sakusa frowns, vaguely remembering his deep dive into the world of hair bleaching when he was in high school, "Isn't it a hassle to stay blond? There's a lot of upkeep."

"It's a lot, yeah," Atsumu grins, leaning towards him as a harried looking school girl sprints down the side of the street. If her bag accidentally clips Atsumu, he doesn't say anything, "But I think it suits me, don't you think?"

Sakusa looks down, tucking his chin under the collar of his jersey, humming as Atsumu catches sight of the sister hair salon he goes to in Osaka and bounds in.

Someone on the streets asks if he has a fever. He adamantly shakes his head and presses a hand to his hot cheeks, watching Atsumu pluck a purple bottle off a shelf near the register.

He hears the stomp of footsteps before it reaches his rooms. Sakusa sits up, body sore from their game a few hours ago and squints to see Atsumu locking the door, very upset and angry.

" _Miya_ ," Sakusa rubs his eyes, "It's past one in the fucking morning, can you be qu—"

He stares. Atsumu hides his face in his hands as his hood falls off, hair green.

_recent searches: blond hair turning green in pool water, copper swimming pool water, how to fix pool hair, 24/7 conbini, 24/7 supermarket, does tomato juice fix green pool hair?_

Atsumu sits on the edge of the square tub, shirtless and brown haired once more. The box of hair dye acquired from the nearest convenience store that's open in the middle of the night is in his hands.

"Thanks, Omi-kun."

There are bottles of tomato juice on the counter, empty. When it didn't lift the green color as much as Sakusa had hoped, he went out and helped him distribute the dye around his scalp as Atsumu sat in front of him, defeated.

"You're welcome," He quietly says, setting the bottles aside and wiggling the gloves that came with the dye kit off. He looks at Atsumu's slightly dyed ear lobe. 

It's odd to look at Atsumu with brown hair; he hasn't seen it in years, not since middle school.

Sakusa sits next to Atsumu on the edge, "Won't it be harder for you to go blond now?"

"I'm sure my salon can fix it. There's no way I'm walking out of the hotel looking like Midorima from Kuroko no Basuke," Atsumu mumbles, lifting his head and looking at his reflection. His eyes, once red-rimmed, shines again, "God, I wish I never went into the pool. I don't look like myself!"

"Sure you do."

Atsumu shoots him a look that says ' _nice try, but I don't believe you_ '.

He knocks their knees together, "Your identity isn't just hair, you know. You're more than that."

Atsumu sniffs, turning away.

Sakusa stands, digs in his weekender and pulls out a rust coloured toque, entering the bathroom again.

He stretches it over Atsumu's giant head, adjusting the sides and tucking the brown strands in before he turns Atsumu's head towards the mirror, "There," He tells their reflection, catching the bags under his eyes, "You look like you again. You never dyed your undercut blond anyway, so no one will know until you can go to your hairdresser."

Atsumu stares at his reflection. Sakusa inwardly thanks himself for packing the hat even though he usually forgoes headwear when a small smile blooms around Atsumu's mouth.

"Come with me to get my hair dyed?"

Sakusa sighs, "Yeah," He tugs him up, flicks off the lights and throws Atsumu to bed, "Now sleep. We can squeeze in an hour before Meian kicks down the door."

Atsumu grins, pulling the toque off and setting it on the bedside table like it's a cherished possession.

_recent searches: shinkansen ticket reservation, miya atsumu issey miyake cologne,_ _whats a scent ambassador,_ _miya atsumu scent ambassador, how do i know if i'm attracted to scents or my teammate_

His mother pats his shoulders fondly as Sakusa tugs the bottle of perfume out of the box it came in, ignoring Komori's shit eating grin as he sits on the opposite couch with his little sister and mother. Somewhere near his ear, he can hear his sister video chat with his brother who couldn't make it for Sakusa's birthday.

" _Wow_ Kiyoomi-kun," Komori bares his canines in a toothy smile, "Takumi-nii-san got you a J-Scents perfume? Isn't that the _same one your teammate, Miya Atsumu, the starting setter for the Black Jackals, modeled for?_ "

Before Sakusa could throw the glass bottle at his cousin's face, Komori's little sister— not so little anymore in fact, he could've sworn she was an entire two heads shorter than him before he left for Osaka— pipes up, "Miya-senshuu is so dreamy! Kaa-san," She pleads, "Can I get a mini perfume set for my graduation gift? From J-Scents?"

Sakusa stops, blinking and staring at the wall, "Ayame, how old are you?"

Ayame gives him an unimpressed look, "Kiyoomi-nii-san, I'm graduating high school next spring."

"Hey, you can buy her one, can't you, Kiyoomi?" Komori yelps as his mother elbows him, "I was kidding!"

"Sure. Ayame, which scent do you want?"

She hops to her feet, the party hat Komori forced everyone to wear slipping off her sleek hair. She dances on the spot, "Can I tell you closer to graduation?"

Sakusa sets the perfume on the table, sure that by now the colors on his cheeks have disappeared, "I don't mind, but why?"

"I want to see if Miya-senshuu will model another perfume!"

[Image: a shirtless male wearing a bathrobe lounging on the couch, shower cap covering his purple scalp as he sips something red from a wine glass, sunglasses covering his eyes]

Fatty Tuna is the Most Superior Cut [19:08]: hot girl shit  
Fatty Tuna is the Most Superior Cut [19:08]: also? the baked breads in paris? slaps💯

Ninja! [19:09]: 👋 atsumu-san!! how is paris? you look very dashing 😄

Death and Destruction [19:10]: you look ridiculous

Fatty Tuna is the Most Superior Cut [19:10]: shut the fuck up omi-kun, i look Fabulous. i have to look my best 😘  
Fatty Tuna is the Most Superior Cut [19:10]: after all, my IG highlight is full of the different brands of purple shampoos ive tried in the past, i'm nothing but Dedicated  
Fatty Tuna is the Most Superior Cut [19:10]: paris is good! i'll be flying back in the morning. the shoot went well

Wan-san [19:10]: why do you need to look your best?

Fatty Tuna is the Most Superior Cut [19:10]: for the fans!! what if they spot me with roots and brassy hair?

Death and Destruction [19:15]: like they haven't already

Fatty Tuna is the Most Superior Cut [19:18]: 😔 i walked right into that one 

Beam Cannon [19:20]: 🤣

_recent searches: miya atsumu middle school hair, miya atsumu high school blond, miya atsumu black jackals, miya atsumu blond, miya atsumu floraiku, what does it mean if i like someone who is a brunet AND blond?, i thought i like blonds but hes so dumb and i like him a lot HOW DO I FIX THIS_

"Here you go! Happy early birthday!" Komori cheers, flying into Osaka before they're to take the train into Tokyo together. Sakusa sighs, peering into the little gift bag and pulling out the newest perfume brand Atsumu is modeling for. One positive aspect to all of his family members knowing his obsession with perfumes is that everyone has an easy time buying presents for him.

"Wanna know something funny?" Sakusa checks weekend bag to make sure he has Ayame's graduation gift inside.

"What?"

"My family thinks I have a newfound hobby of collecting expensive perfume."

Komori's eyes crinkle up, patting his elbow.

"Dude, you're pathetic."

"I fucking hate you," Sakusa rolls his eyes, pushing him out of his apartment as the electric lock slides and beeps. Komori laughs and laughs until Sakusa threatens to trip him. 

They make their way to the train station, catching up with each other as the spring sun shines brightly. It's not until they've finished wiping all the surfaces with Sakusa's wipes, spreading their convenience store food on the pull out trays that Sakusa's phone pings.

He looks at the screen before swiping, "Sakusa speaking."

" _Sakusa-senshuu_ ," Kuroo Tetsurou's voice greets him, " _Is now a bad time for a call?_ "

"No, but I'm on the shinkansen with my cousin."

" _I'll make this quick then, how does modeling a lip balm brand sound to you?_ "

When he walks into the gym, holding a water bottle and lightly sweating from the lap he took around the complex, he sees Hinata, Bokuto and Atsumu huddled in the corner, bent over Hinata's phone. He catches the familiar jingle of the commercial he shot for the lip balm brand, pulling out his phone to see that Kuroo had texted him ten minutes ago of the video going live.

He tilts his head, about to call out when Atsumu, gym bag still slung over his shoulder and holding a magazine, locks eyes with him and blushes.

_recent searches: i don't have a thing for blonds i just have a thing for him, how do i know if he likes me back?_

**Author's Note:**

> some Thoughts:
> 
> -sea cucumber cellphone strap is called namako-otoko and it's from detective conan  
> -komori is watching the rio summer games bc the v.league has summer holiday and he went home to tokyo  
> -headband sakusa? headband sakusa.  
> -(tries to shove my sakuaka into fics) look!! look, i just think they're really neat! sakuatsu and bokuaka end game but i think theyre Pretty Interesting and Cool as each other's first/second casual relationship
> 
> -finger guns- it'd be totally Fabulous of you if you could continue to wash your hands and follow the CDC guidelines in regards to the rona. as a hospital staff, i thank you for social distancing.


End file.
